Bella y su cuento de hadas
by Humana de Cristal
Summary: Bella una chica normal , que tiene una vida aburrida y sosa, se enamorada de su compañero de clase, ¿Porque Bella no puede dormir por las noches? ¿Que pasaría si un día ese chico la llama por teléfono? ¿Cambiara su vida aburrida? o ¿Estarácomo siempre?.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 :

Mire el reloj otra ves,las 1:45 Bella otra noche sin poder dormir y teniendo sueños extraños con ese chico nuevo de tu clase de biología.¿Que era lo que ese chico tenia para que estuviera toda la noche pensando en el y soñando con el?.¿Me estaré volviendo loca?,la pregunta que me hacia todas las noches desde aquel día.

Me acuerdo perfecta mente de como fue,yo esta sentada en la misma mesa de siempre cerca de las ventanas del comedor,ya que no me gustaba estar muy cerca de la puerta y que todo el mundo me viera ventana era la mejor opción que tenia,porque no me quería sentar cerca de las animadoras.

¡Buag! Bastante tengo que verlas como se pavonean todos los días de aquí para halla subiéndose las faltas y solo para ver si consiguen llevarse a algún jugador de fútbol (el fútbol americano) a la cama.

Y saber que yo fui amiga de esas putillas durante un año dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

Jessica al principio parecía simpática,maja y amigable,claro hasta cierto punto,porque si tu hablas con los chicos,si es que se le puede llamar chicos,te empieza a amenazar y a gritar como una loca,da miedo cuando una la ve de esa rápido se tranquiliza te sonríe y te dice:

-¿Amigas como antes no?-Y planta en su cara una sonrisa que es mas falsa que esos bolsos que lleva.

Y claro para no volver hacer que se enfade le sonrió y le digo que claro como siempre...putilla.

La gente tiene dos caras y es yo Bella Swan tengo 2 caras,tengo la de niña estudiosa que nunca se mete en líos y la de niña que cuando la hacen enfadar tiene muy mala ,¿todos somos así no? ¿no soy ninguna rarilla,no? Bueno que mas dará si lo soy lo tengo asumido y soy feliz siendo como soy.

Se me escapo una carcajada y me tape la quede unos momentos en silencio para ver si mi padre,Charlie el jefe de policía de Forks,se había despertado.

Al parecer no se despertó porque se le oía roncar.

Este hombre tiene cierto problema con los ronquidos,sonreir ante mi pensamiento.

Pero no puede pensar mucho en mi padre hasta que volvió a aparecer el en mis nombre mas pasado de moda,aunque el mio tampoco que fuera alli muy a la moda.

Volví a mirar el reloj,solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que lo mire por ultima que dormir al menos un poco o sino mañana me dormiría en clase y tendrá unas ojeras de espanto.

Sabia que no iba a poder dormir,pero al menos lo tenia que tape hasta la cabeza con la sabana y cerré los ojos.

Nada mas cerrarlos le vi a él,como no,pero me gustaba verle se veía tan guapo con su pelo mojado,ese pelo que siempre lleva alborotado y que tiene ese color tan bonito,castaño dorado,lo reconocía en cualquier lugar.

Y daría lo que fuera solo por hablar con el,pero se que eso no puede ser,ya que el no habla con nadie mas que con sus hermanos.

Emmett el chico que parece un oso cuando le ves pero tiene una sonrisa muy bonita y no parece capaz de hacer daño a nadie,al menos que le cabres o te metas con su novia,Rosalie.

Rosalie,que podría decir de ella,esa chica es ¡perfecta! parece modelo.

¡Dios mio!.Todas las animadoras la envidian por su pelo,por su cuerpo,por todo lo que es ella.

La verdad es que hasta yo tengo cierta envidia,parece una diosa,siempre arreglada,bien peinada,no tropieza y se cuida.

Siempre que miro hacia la mesa donde se sientan esta comiendo alguna ensalada o una fruta,aunque no entiendo porque,si ella esta perfecta.

Luego esta Jasper,un chico de lo mas esta rígido como una piedra y aveces me mira con ganas de querer asusta un poco la ...es..tan íntimamente.

Yo no saldría con el,no entiendo como Alice puede estar con el.

Dicen que el amor es ciego y se ve que a Alice le a cegado el amor por Jasper.

Alice es la mas simpática de todos y con la única que hablo de los un duendecillo amoroso y cariñoso,y lo es,pero nunca vallas con ella de compras...porque al día siguiente te duelen partes del cuerpo que pensabas que no te podían se por experiencia propia.

-Venga, Bella un vestido mas y ya terminamos- me decía una y otra ves- Además te los vas a comprar,porque estas preciosa con ellos.

-Alice, no me llegara el dinero para comprarmelos todos los que me as dado - me quede mirando el gran montón de vestidos que había traído para mas de veinte vestidos todos muy llamativos- y...no creo que me los mirarla a la cara y me metí a quitarme el vestido que tenia antes mirarme en el espejo,esa no puedo ser yo.

La verdad es que Alice tenia razón,el vestido azul marino me quedaba muy bien....

Ojala lo pudiera llevar al Baile de Primavera,pero no iba a ir,ya que nadie me invito y no quería quedarme sola y ser la chica a la que le todos los chicos le dan calabazas y solo la ven como una buena amiga y la que les ayuda con los deberes o a estudiar..No quería pasar vergüenza.

Me mire por ultima ves.

-¡Que pena! - suspire -

Me quite el vestido lo puse en la percha y me cambie a mi ropa habitual,unos vaqueros y una sudadera que me la regalo mi madre por mi cumpleaños.

Salí del probador y busque a Alice.

-Alice,yo me tengo que ir ya...-intente que no se notara que estaba mintiendo-

-Mmmmm -me miro seria- vale..como ós.

-Adiós...-me despedir y salí de la tienda-

Desde ese día Alice no me hablaba ni me saludaba por los pasillos y había días que no venia a clase.

Quería hablar con ella y decirla que lo sentía mucho y que no debí irme...Pero no pude ni acercarme a que lo intentaba o huir de mi o la llamaba alguno de sus hermanos.

Abri los ojos y suspire.

- Lo siento mucho..-dije bajito-Que pena que ella no me puediera escuchar,hacia mucho que no hablaba con nadie...-solloze y me quede completamente dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento por la tardanza pero es que he estado con exámenes todo este tiempo, no he tenido tiempo ni para seguir escribiendo, Bella y su cuento de hada.

Pero lo que ahora cuenta es que después de un par de días sin escribir nada lo e hecho.

No sabeis lo contenta que me puse cuando vi que 77 personas habían leído mi historia. **Gracias de verdad. **

Me habéis hecho muy feliz, de verdad _**muchas gracias.**_

No me entretengo más aquí esta el segundo capitulo.

**Besos y abrazos. Lucia.**

* * *

Bii...biii...bii...

- Mmm...-tire el despertador al suelo- estúpido...siempre suenas cuando mejor duermo...Bueno al menos he dormido algo.

Me senté en la cama y mire a mi alrededor, la pantalla de mi ordenador estaba encendido.

- ¡Pero seré idiota!-de un salto salí de la cama, salte tan deprisa que no vi que en el suelo estaba mi mochila y me caí de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡MIERDA! ¡HOY NO ES MI DIA!-empecé a pegar patadas como las niñas pequeñas.

Debía de ser una chica de aspecto de una de 16 años pero con el cerebro de una de 4. Bueno al menos solo yo sabia que me pasaba eso. ¿no?

Me levante como pude y me acerque al ordenador, bostece y me dispuse a mirar mi correo cuando llamaron a mi puerta.

- Bella, ¿te llevo yo en coche o te vas en el tuyo?

- ¡Voy en el mio papa!

- Vale cielo, yo me voy ya a trabajar nos vemos a las 8.

- ¡Adiós!

Charlie, era un padre fantástico nunca me molestaba, bueno casi nunca. Siempre me estaba preguntando por los examenes y por los chicos del pueblo.

¿Como me iba a fijar en algún chico si apenas salia de casa? Y la verdad es que necesitaba salir, reírme, divertirme....pero el problema era ¿con quien?.

Entre tanto empieza a sonar mi móvil.

Bailando ella te hipnotiza,el cuello te agarra y rompe tu camisa. Después que a todos envicia, y se creen que ganan,tengo una noticia. Ella no suelta na , na ,na.

- Na, na, na - empecé a bailar y a cantar la canción- ¡Aiba! ¡ Si me están llamando! -respondí- ¿Diga?

- Hola, ¿Isabella?

Tire el móvil al suelo como si fuera una aguja, era el. Mi ángel, el chico con el que sueño todas las noches, Edward Cullen.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella estas bien? ¡Bella! ¡Responde no me asustes!

Me agache y cogí el móvil.

- Si , si , no te asustes estoy bien.

- No si no me asusto por ti...sino por el móvil

Me dejo muerta con lo que dijo, le importaba mas el móvil que yo.

- El móvil esta en perfectas condiciones ¿que quieres? -le respondí de mal humor-

¿Como podía una persona ser tan guapa y tan inteligente tan estúpida? Nunca pensé que le iba a odiar, todo lo que antes era amor y florecitas se esfumo.

- Venga , Edward no tengo todo el día, ¿que quieres?

- Nada solo quería decirte que hoy no tenemos clase de Biología.

- Vale. Gracias por decírmelo. ¡Bye! -y colgué-

No quería ni verle la cara a ese, ¿intentaba ser gracioso?. Si es así no lo consigo.

Deje el móvil en la mesa y me dispuse a mirar mi correo cuando volvió a sonar mi teléfono.

Bailando ella te hipnotiza,el cuello te agarra y rompe tu camisa. Después que a todos envicia, y se creen que ganan,tengo una noticia. Ella no suelta na , na ,na.

Mire el numero de teléfono, era otra ves el estúí:

-Edward, ¿Que quieres ahora?

- ¿Porque me as colgado?

- Estoy en todo mi derecho a colgarte... -me estaba poniendo histérica-

- ¿Te as enfadado por lo del móvil?

Tome aire un par de veces antes de responderle, tenia que tranquilizarme o acataría por tirar el móvil por la ventana.

- No, no me e enfadado- "no que va, solo me e enfadado porque eres un estúpido sin remedio que no sabe mas que estropearme las mañanas"-

- A bueno, que alivio. No me gusta que la gente se enfade conmigo.

- No me interesa tu vida Edward. ¿Algo mas que me quieras decir antes de colgar?

- Mmmm , si. ¿te puedo recoger para ir al instituto juntos?

-¿Porque...?- Oí el claxon de un coche y me acerque a la ventana.

Hay estaba el volvo plateado de Edward.

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES! -grite por la ventana y colgué el teléfono.

Salio del coche, nada mas verle todo mi mal humor desapareció. Allí estaba mi ángel, el chico que me tenia muerta.

Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y con una camiseta azul marino apretada al cuerpo.

¡Dios! Esa camiseta le quedaba de muerte, se me caía la baba solo con verle. Parecía un modelo.

Camino hasta debajo de mi ventana.

- Porque estaba de paso por aquí y pensé "¿Vamos a ver que hace Bellita hoy?"

- ¡Anda no me digas! ¡Si tienes pensamientos propios!

Empezó a reírse y yo sonreí. Me gustaba su risa pero en ese momento vi que una duendecilla se baja del volvo, Alice.

Alice miro hacia mi ventana y suspiro.

-¡Bella! ¿¡Que haces aun en pijama!?

Mire el despertador que estaba en el suelo, eran las 8:05. Tenia 25 minutos para llegar al instituto.

- ¡Mierda! Voy a llegar tarde -corrí hacia el armario- ¡Dios! ¿Que me pongo?

Decidí ponerme unos vaqueros y una sudadera gris. Fui corriendo al baño, me lave la cara y los dientes deprisa. Me puse un antiojeras, un poco de rimel y salí corriendo del baño.

Fui a mi habitación y encontré a Edward sentado delante de mi ordenador.

- Pero..¿Que haces?

-Mmm.. interesante.

- ¡EDWARD!

Se giro y me miro con esos ojos dorados y hermosos que tenia.

- ¿Que? -Sonrió al verme- Estas muy guapa.

Me sonroje le iba a responder "gracias tu tampoco estas mal". Pero en vez de eso me eche un poco de colonia y me mire en el espejo. Estaba bien.

- ¿Ya? ¿Nos podemos ir?

- Si, tengo que coger la mochila...¿donde esta?

- La tiene Alice.

- ¡Ah! Vale.- Cogí las llaves de mi casa que estaban al lado del ordenador y sali por la puerta, baje corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡Bella! - Alice se acerco a mi corriendo y me abrazo. Como la echaba de menos, sin ella todo era aburrido y soso.

- ¡Alice! - le devolví el abrazo sonriendo-

- Siento interrumpir vuestro "encuentro" pero llegamos tarde...

Alice y yo le miramos con cara de asesinas, el no era nadie para estropearnos nuestro momento.

- Esta bien - dijo Alice- Tenemos todo el día para hablar.

Salimos de mi casa y cerré la puerta.

- Emm, mejor voy en mi coche...

- Bella, no me hagas esto...-Edward empezo a hacer pucheros- por favor -movía las pestañas- por faz

- Edward deja de hacer eso - no pude evitar reírme y me reí de su cara- o aras que piense que eres mariposon.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Que buena Bella! - Alice y yo chocamos las manos-

- Que graciosa...

Me acerque a Edward y le abrace.

- No te enfades bobo.

- No lo hago solo quería que me abrazaras.

- ¡Agggg! ¡ Alice sujetame que lo mato!

- Eso va ser un poco dificil -dijo Edward, pero eso yo no lo oi.

Llegamos al instituto a tiempo, me despedi de ellos con la mano y me fui corriendo a clase de Matematicas.

- Señorita Swan , llega un minuto tarde. ¡Sientese! Esta castigada despues de clase.

- Si, Señorita. - me sente al lago de Mike- Hola..

- Hola , perdida...

- ¿Quien habla?

Nadie dijo nada, ¿quien le iba a responder a esa loca?. Nadie y menos yo.

Mike me paso una nota, le mire y me izo señas para que le respondiera.

**Hei, Bella. Te hechaba de menos ya nunca ablamos ¿te pasa algo? :(**

No :S k me va a pasar? xD

**nose x eso te pregunto**

jajaja XD naa no me pasa nada una mala raxa nada mas

**a bueno entonces te vienes a la Push el sabado?**

si me invitas voi si no no jajaja

**jajaja claro qe te invito tonta**

- Señorito Mike, ¿podria usted decirme el resultado de esta ecuacion?

- Emmm ¿10?

La profesora miro sus calculos.

- Acerto, por suerte pero acerto. Pero aun asi se quedara despues de clase para hacerle compañia a su compañera Isabella Swan.

Mire de reojo a Jessica estaba que echaba humo de la rabia que tenia, esa me pegaba al final.

**mike, lo siento por lo de tu castigo**

**xD q mas dara asi estoi contigo un rato mas**

no creo qe a tu novia le aga gracia

**¿?**

jessica

**no es mi novia**

ps me esta mirando con cara de asesina no la mires no vaya

a pensar qe te lo e dixo yo

**jajajaja**

Mike se giro a mirar a Jessica la sonrio y la guiño un ojo. Jessica encambio le mando un beso, beso que Mike cogio y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

te dije qe no miraras stupido .

**gracias x tu opoyo eh bellita xD yo tambien te qiero**

pues yo no te quiero Mongolooooo

**eso dicen todas pero se qe te mueres por mi**

uff! si mike me pones burra cada vez q te veo asta sueño contigo

**ya lo se bella ya lo se**

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reime en medio de la explicacion de la profesora. Mike en cambio sonreia como un bobalicon. "Nunca crecera"

Sono el timbre coji la nota antes de que Mike la cojiera y la fuera enseñando a todo el mundo.

Sali de clase, aora tenia Biologia pero segun Edward no habia clase. Iba caminado cuando oi que alguien me llamba, me gire haber quien era......

**CONTINUARA....**

* * *

¿Quien gritara el nombre de Bella? ¿ Sera edward? o ¿Alice? MMmmm... En el siguiente capitulo lo adivinareis.... Besos, Bellas Luusis.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salí de clase, ahora tenia Biología pero según Edward no había clase. Iba caminado cuando oí que alguien me llamaba, me gire haber quien era.....**_

Que no sea Edward, que no sea Edward. Pensaba una y otra vez. Nada más terminar de darme la vuelta se me callo el alma a los pies. Era Edward.

- ¡Mierda! -dije lo suficiente bajo para que no me escuchase.

Se acerco amí. Procure no mirarle a los ojos o acabaría por decir alguna estupidez.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunté.-

- Te quería preguntar si en esta hora libre te vendrías conmigo a tomar algo..

No sabía que decirle, por una parte quería ir con él. Pero algo me decía que no, que era una broma de mal gusto.

- ¿Y este cambio a que viene?

- Bueno - hizo una pausa y me miro- la verdad esque estoy muy aburrido.

Esperé a que dijiera la verdad. Transcurrieron los segundos y me dí cuenta de que esa era la verdad. Suspire.

- No, gracias. Ademas pensaba ir a la biblioteca.

Edward me miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

- Te lo estas inventado Bella. Se nota que estas mintiendo.

- No estoy mintiendo, ¿porque tendría que hacerlo?- pregunté, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula-.

- Pareces preocupada.

Tragué saliva y se río.

- Vale, estoy preocupada. Porque se que eres un payaso y me da miedo de que esto sea alguna broma de las tuyas-.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientra yo le decía eso y su voz se endureció.

- Bella, yo no te haría daño y mucho menos te gastaría una broma.

- ¿Y como puedo estar segura de eso?

Busqué con la mirada mis manos, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Todo esto era demasiado para mi pobre cerebro.

- Solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que me se comportar bien. Solo una Bella.

Me sonrojé y negué con la cabeza.

- No me apetece mucho la verdad.

Bajó la vista y depues me miró con aquellos ojos dorados a través de las pestañas.

Parpadeé. ¿Cómo hace eso?. Suspiré.

- Bueno vale...

Edward me iba a cojer de la mano cuando de pronto, Alice grito nuestros nombres:

- ¡¡Bella!! ¡¡Edward!!

Que oportuna es Alice cuando quiere, ahora que por fin después tanto tiempo Edward me había invitado a ir a tomar algo y me iba a cojer de la mano.. aparece Alice.

- ¡Alice! ¿No tendrías qe estar en clase?

- Sí bueno tendría pero le e dicho al conserje que me dispense de esta clase. Hermanito ¿porque me miras así?

Edward miraba a Alice con el ceño fruncido, estaba tan mono pero a la vez daba algo de miedo. Me miro y sonrio.

- Pues nada, otro día sera Bella. Adios.- y se fue caminando hacía su coche.-

Me hubiera gustado estar con él, y sobre todo me hubiera gustado que me cojiera de la mano. Sin darme cuenta le estaba mirando el cuelo a Edward. Me mordí el labio.

Edward tenía buen culo todo había que decirlo.

- Bella, deja de mirarle el cuelo a mi hermano....-me susurro Alice al oido.-

En ese instante como si lo hubiera escuchado Edward se dio la vuelta y me sonrio.

Yo lo único que puede hacer fue sonrojarme como una idiota. Me había pillado mirandole el culo. ¡¡Qué vergüenza!!

- Bella tenemos que hablar... lo sabes ¿no?

- Sí , Alice lo se.

- ¿Bella porque te fuiste ese día así? - Alice empezó a caminara y me dí cuenta de que quería que la siguiera. Trague saliva y la seguí mirando el suelo.

- No lo se , Alice. Bueno si lo se, pero no me apatece hablar del tema. Solo quiero que lo dejemos estar así por un tiempo. ¿vale?

- Bella...¿no será porque nadie te ha pedido ir al Baile de primavera, verdad?

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía ella que nadie me había pedido ser su pareja?. No le respondí. No podía hacerlo porque si lo hacía mi voz me delataría, en ese momento deseé ser como Rosalie o como Jessica.

Deseé ser una persona que le gustara a alguien, que le gustara de verdad. No solo para meter mano. Sino que me quisiera.

Estaba bastante claro que yo no hiba a tener un cuento de hadas y me dolía. Me dolía saber que moriré sola sin nadie...

Alice movía la mano delante de mi cara.

- Eyy! Bella reacciona no me asustes. ¡Bella! Lo siento si te a molestado lo que he dicho.. lo siento de veras....

Alice no paraba de decir lo siento una y otra vez. Me paré y seguí mirando el suelo.

- No me a molestado tú solo has dicho la verdad. Una verdad que me duele. -suspiré- Además la que tiene que decir lo siento soy yo no tú. Lo siento, por haberme ido de la tienda de esa manera, lo siento por comportarme de esta manera. Pero entiendeme Alice, soy Bella. Bella la chica que nadie se fija en ella...-no me dejo terminar me miro con el ceño fruncido y me dijo-

- ¡Bella! ¡Estas ciega! ¿ Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de que a Edward le gustas? O de que a Mike cada vez que te ve se le cae la baba... Y por no hablar del Jacob esé...

Todo lo que Alice me había dicho me había pillado desprevenida, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Transcurrió un momento hasta que puse mis ideas en orden y respondi:

- Eso no es cierto. Tu hermano solo sale con las tias porque es un playboy y le gusta llevarselas al huerto. No creo que le guste solo quiere gastarme una broma de mal gusto. Mike es estupido solo se fija en las chicas en las tetas y en el culo y que yo sepa no estoy muy dotada de eso. Y respecto a Jacob llevas razón, pero amí no me gusta y se lo dije...me costó pero se lo dije.

- Bueno , bueno cree lo que quieres Bellita -Alice empezó a reirse, cuanto me alegraba verla así de contenta.- ¿Hacemos algo en esta hora libre?

- ¿Hacer el qué?

- ¿Qué tal si ponemos a mi hermanito al rojo vivo?

- ¿ Y cómo demonios vamos a hacer eso?

- MMmmmm -me miro de arriba abajo- tengo un plan...

- Ohh, oohhh...

Alice tramaba algo, Edward tambien. Y yo estaba a punto de conventirme en otra chica distinta....

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alice tramaba algo, Edward tambien. Y yo estaba a punto de conventirme en otra chica distinta....**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4:**_

La idea de Alice era una locura, pero no me quedaba otra cosa que hacerla, me había peinado y maquillado de una manera natural. Nunca pensé que podía llegar a ser así de guapa.

Mis ojos parecian más bonitos, tenían un color caramelo y mi pelo estaba perfecto. Lo tenía liso completamente.

No podía dejar de mirarme en el espejo.

- Alice me tienes que enseñar a hacerme esto con el pelo. ¡Te adoro! -la abrace con fuerza-.

- Aun no e acabado contigo amigita -Alice sonreia de oreja a oreja. Y eso me ponia estaría tramando.- Aun te tienes que poner esto.

De su mochila, sacó unos piratas y una camiseta de tirantes. Los pantalones eran de color blanco y la camiseta de color azul marino.

- Pontelas, no tendras problema en ponertelas no te preocupes son de tu talla. Te dejo cambiarte.- Y salió del baño.-

Me cambié de ropa y como pude me miré en el espejo. Esa no era la misma Bella de esta mañana. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido Alice?

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Bella, es la hora.

- Oh, no.

No quería hacerlo. Miles de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza. ¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si me tropiezó? ¿Y si..?

- Bella, no puedes perder el tiempo.

Salí del baño algo nervioso y con mi antigua ropa en la mano.

- Alice....

- Pero Bella, si estas hermosa cualquier chico se fijaria en ti, hasta mi hermano Edward. Ademas no querras que unas fotos tuyas con un oso de peluche salgan y las vea todo el mundo,¿no?

- ¿Como puede haber tanta maldad en un ser tan pequeño?

- Esa es la pregunta que siempre dice Emmett cuando le llevo de compras.

- Pobrecito.

Alice me miro con cara de asesina y yo le di mi ropa y empece a caminar hacia las canchas.

Alice guardo todo en el coche de Rosalie. Lo tenía todo planeado.

Me senté en las gradas y espere a que llegara Edward. Estaba nerviosa pero tenía que controlar mis nervios para eso empecé a cantar bajito.

_Te regalo un beso y mil razones para amarte tanto. Te regalo tanto. Prometo así secar tu llanto._

- No sabía que cantaras.

Edward me miraba con una sonrisa. Se veia tan guapo.

- Me dijo Jasper que querías verme.

¿Jasper? Que pintaba Jasper en todo esto.

- Si, ¿porque no te sientas? -le sonreí y el me sonrio amí.-

Se sento a mi lado y me miraba fijamente. Adoraba sus ojos. Eran los ojos mas hermosos que jamas halla visto. Senti que caia dentro de ellos. Sacudi la cabeza.

- Bueno dime...

Me acerque al el y sin pensarmelo dos veces, sin dejar que Edward terminar la frase le bese. Aferre mis manos a su cuello, mientras miraba a Edward a los ojos. En ellos habia deseo lo puede ver. El plan de Alice estaba dando resultado.

De pronto Edward tomo mi cintura y cerro los ojos. Yo le seguia mirando, le estaba besando. Mi primer beso y con Edward Cullen quien lo diria.

Este fue el beso mas anhelado de mi vida. Nunca pense que sentiria algo así. Sentia que volaba y mi cuerpo esta lleno de nuevas emociones que nunca había sentido.

Edward se estaba echando cada vez más encima mia, podia sentir sus manos acariciar mis piernas.

Pero en ese momento mi movil sono.

_**Bailando ella te hipnotiza,el cuello te agarra y rompe tu camisa. Despues que a todos envicia, y se creen que ganan,tengo una noticia. Ella no suelta na , na ,na.**_

Me separe de Edward y saque el movil del bolsillo del pantalon. No me acordaba de haberlo metido en el bolsillo, respondi :

- Hola, Alice. ¿Qué pasa?- miraba a Edward mientras ablaba. Parecía nervioso.-

- Bella necesito que vengas al baño, porfiz tengo un problemas.. - Alice parecía desesperada. ¿Como lograba actuar tan bien?

- Vale, esperame que ya vengo.- Volvi a guardar el movil en el bolsillo y me levante.- Me tengo que ir... Alice me necesita.

- Mmmm

- Bueno, bye. -le di un beso en la mejilla y le sonrei. Sali corriendo hacía el baño.

Corri lo mas deprisa que pude. Abri la puerta del baño y alli estaban Alice y Rosalie.

- Hola chicas.

- ¡Bella! Lo as conseguido, ya as plantado la semilla en el cerebro de mi hermano.

Poco a poco le robas el corazon. Ahora cuentame como a sido tu primer beso.

Me sonroje cuando Alice dijo eso delante de Rosalie. Nunca habia ablado con ella solo la conocia de vista.

-¿Oh venga Bella de que tienes vergüenza de Rosalie?

- La verdad... si.

Rosalie empezo a reirse, yo la mire sin saber que decir o que hacer. ¿Acaso se reia de mi?

- Bella, estamos las 3 involucradas en este plan hasta Esme nos va a ayudar. No tienes porque tenerme vergüenza.

Lo siento si te paresco un engreida pero no soy así. Al menos ya no.

Les conte todo lo que paso en el poco tiempo que estuve con Edward. Y ellas solo reian y se mandaban miradas que yo no entendia.

Segun Alice el plan tenia 3 fases. Una fase ya estaba aun faltaban otras 2.....

_**Continuara ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

_**Segun Alice el plan tenia 3 fases. Una fase ya estaba aun faltaban otras 2...**_

- ¡Ay dejen de mirarme así! - sali del baño casi corriendo-

No queria que me siguieran mirando de esa manera como si yo fuera una muñeca nueva. Vale habia besado a su hermano pero no por eso tenian que mirarme asi, me ponian nerviosa.

Me lleve la mano a los labios, le bese. Senti sus labios y el me devolvio el beso. ¿Acaso el sentia algo por mi? ¡Hay Bella deja de soñar, el es un mujeriego, ¿como le vas a gustar?

De ninguna manera, sacudi la cabeza y camine por los pasillos hacia mi taquilla.

Me pare de golpe, ¿que hacia el aqui?

- ¿Jake? -dije algo nerviosa-

El se giro y me miro sonriendo. Jake era amigo mio desde siempre, haciamos tartas de barro cuando eramos pequeños. Era como un hermano para mi, pero el no me veia de esa manera...

- Hola , hermosa.

Me sonroje cuando me dijo eso, ¿porque lo hice?. El se acerco ami y me abrazo. Parecia una estufa, dios como podia ser que un chiquillo de su edad pudiera tener esa temperatura.

- Jake, estas ardiendo ve al medico.

- Si ardo por ti.. -digo bajo, pero yo le escuche-

- ¿Has dicho algo?

- No nada loca. -me miro de arriba a abajo- ¿Desde cuando te arreglas tanto? Estas preciosa, quien sea tu novio tiene suerte de tenerte.

- Pues para tu informacion mi querido celoso, no tengo novio. -_Aun.._ pense para mis adentros- Oye ahora no me puedo arreglar y yo un poco ¿o que?

Jake empezo a reirse, me encantaba cuando se reia parecia un niño pequeño. No pude evitarlo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno ya deja de reirte y dime que quieres. -le mire-

- ¿Acaso estas diciendo que solo he venido para pedirte algo?

No le respondi solo le mire fijamente. Le estaba poniendo nervioso lo sabia porque evitaba mirarme a los ojos. Sonrei ante eso, Jake no es un chico que se pone nervioso, si no que todo le da igual. En ese momento me fije en una figura detras de el. Edward.

- Vale, si quiero pedirte algo...

No le escuche estaba demasiado concentrada mirando a Edward, cuando el me vio sonrio y luego de pronto se puso serio y rigido y empezo a caminar mas deprisa para acercarse ami y a Jake.

- ¿Y que me dices lo haras?

- Si , claro que lo hare. -le respondi mientras miraba a Edward-

- Bueno pues te paso a recojer a las 9.

Jake me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidio de mi. Entonces me di cuenta de que habia quedado con el pero no sabia para que. Estaba en problemas, ¿que iba a hacer?. Tenia que hablar con Alice.

Abri mi taquilla coji mis libros y me iba a ir cuando alguien me cojio del brazo.

Mire haber quien era el bestia que me hacia daño y vi que era Edward. Me llevaba cojida del brazo y no me soltaba.

- ¡Sueltame! ¡Edward! ¡Me haces daño!

El no dijo nada hasta que me empujo dentro de una clase que estaba oscura y yo me aleje lo mas lejos que pude de el.

- ¿¡De que ablabas con Black! -me grito y se acerco ami- ¿¡ QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJO!

Yo me frotaba el brazo y le miraba con odio. ¿Quien se creia el que era para gritarme de esa manera? ¿Mi padre? Nisiquiera Charlie me grita.

- Eso a ti no te importa.

Edward se acercaba mas a mi y yo retrocedia hasta que llege al fondo de la clase y me choque contra la pared. No tenia escapatoria, la pared no me dejaba retroceder mas y Edward no me iba a dejar salir.

- ¿De que hablaron?

Edward estaba ya delante mia sentia su respiracion, su olor. Mm como podia oler asi de bien.

_No Bella no pienses eso, el es odioso mira como te grito hace apenas un minuto y tu pensando en como ¿huele?_

Le volvi a mirar, y casi me muero cuando le mire a los ojos. Estaba realmente molesto pero tambien se veia que habia deseo en ellos.

- ¡No te importa! -le grite y le empuje.-

¡Oh dios mio! Como podia tener esos musculos, solo lo toque un poquito y note sus musculos.

- ¡Apartare me quiero...! -no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque Edward me beso-

_**Continuara...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

**Bella PVO:**

Me separe de el y de sus labios tan provocativos antes de que perdiera el control de mi misma, aunque por dentro me moria de ganas por besarle y tocar esos musculos.

Nada mas salir de mi nube le pege un manotazo en plena cara. Se lo merecia nadie me trata como si fuera basura y luego con un simple beso lo arregla todo.

Edward se llevo la mano a la cara y me miro a los ojos, parecia arrepentido pero yo no queria saber nada mas de el.

Recoji mis libros del suelo y me dirigi a la puerta sin mirarle, no queria verle ni en fotos. Soy una estupida, como podia enamorarme de alguien como el...como.

No sabia como pero estaba llorando y el rimel se me corrio, como no queria ir a clase con esas pintas y mucho menos queria verle a el, no queria que me viera llorar.

Asique le deje un mensaje en el movil a Alice.

_Amiga me voy a mi casa, no quiero ir a las dos clases que me quedan. Y tampoco voy a seguir con esto, me olvidare a Edward. Es lo mejor. Un beso. Bells._

Sabia que Alice se iba a preocupar y le preguntaria a Edward, que paso. Ya no importaba, me iba a olvidar de el. Le sacaria de mi casa, si o si.

Iba mirando el suelo cuando me choque con alguien.

- Lo siento, perd...

Las palabras se me muerieron en los labios, ¿Porque tenia que toparme justo con el? No me podia dejar tranquila verdad, tenia que aparecer para romper mas los pedazos rotos de mi corazon.

Suspire y me aparte de el, busque en mis bolsillos las llaves de mi camioneta. Pero no estaban. Tenia que ir andando, volvi a suspirar y me diriji a la salida del instituto.

- Bella ¿a donde vas?

_Lo mas lejos de ti. _- Ami casa..-

- Aun faltan dos horas para que termine.

- Me da igual.

De pronto el cielo se nublo y empezo a llorer a mares, vale hoy no era mi dia de suerte. Segui caminando hasta salir del instituto, una vez que sali me fui por un sendero del bosque por donde se suponia que llovia menos, mi casa no estaba tan lejos. A diez minutos en coche y a media hora andando. Bueno el lado positivo de eso que asi hacia ejercicio.

Iba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que me habia desviado demasiado del sendero.

- Mierda Bella porque eres tan estupida..

- Es parte de tu encanto..

Pege un grito no me espera que nadie me respondiera. Me gire a ver quien era y cuando le vi, se me callo el alma a los pies. No me lo podia creer el me habia seguido.

- ¿Que haces aqui Edward? ¿No deberias estar en clase como cualquier buen alumno?

El estaba empapado al igual que yo, nunca debi haber dejado que Alice me vistiera de esta manera. Estaba temblando.

- Seguirte, eso es lo que hago. Deberia.. pero vi que cojias el sendero y supuse que te ibas a perder. Ademas mirate estas temblando y tus libros estan echos un asco.

- Es que tengo frio..

- Tenemos que escondernos en algun sitio hasta que pare de llover o acabaras enfermando.

Edward se acerco a mi y me cojio en brazos, yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y deje que me llevara. ¿Porque ahora de pronto se preocupa por mi?

- Mira una cueva. -me miro sonriendo-

Se veia tan hermoso mojado y mas cuando sonreia. Entramos en la cueva y me dejo en el suelo. Me froto los brazos y me miraba preocupado yo no paraba de temblar.

- Hermosa estas temblando, te dejaria mi ropa pero esta mojada. -se acerco a mi y me abrazo- no se si esto servira de algo pero...

- Gr..gra..ci..as..

- Nada.. -Edward me frotaba la espalda pero yo no paraba de temblar- parece que esta maldita lluvia no quiere parar..

_Ojala nunca se pare, por favor._ Suplicaba en mis pensamientos cuando mas o menos deje de temblar, Edward se separo de mi. Parecia cansado.

- Edward, pareces cansado. Duerme.

- No puedo dormir.

Estendi mis piernas y le mire.

- Tu almohada, tienes que dormir parece que en cualquier momento te vallas a desmallar y lo ultimo que quiero es cargar con un muerto.

Edward empezo a reirse pero me hizo caso y se tumbo en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en mis piernas. Yo empeze a hacerle cariño por el pelo y le miraba.

_Es increible como puede ser asi de guapo y volverme loca._

- Ya se que no es muy comodo...

- Si lo es -dijo interrumpiendome y cerrando los ojos- gracias..

- No importa tu a sobar -sonrei-

- Pero me falta algo...-dijo con los ojos cerrados-

- ¿El que?

- Un beso para que pueda dormir -lo dijo sonriendo y aun con los ojos cerrados, yo no le iba a negar eso, queria besarle asique me agache y le di un beso en la mejilla- te quie.. gracias.

_¿Te quie? ¿Te quiero? No podia ser, ¿el me iba a decir te quiero?_

- Duerme..

Yo le acariciaba el pelo con una mano y la otra la tenia agarrada el. Parecia completamente un dios griego, con sus ojos cerrados, su boca...

A los pocos minutos se durmio, estaba realmente cansado aunque el decia que no.

Entonces mire sus labios, tenia tantas ganas de probarlos de nuevo, ya me habia besado dos veces con el, pero nose era adicta a sus labios.

Si le besaba el no se enteraria porque estaba completamente dormido, me mordi el labio y me acerque un poco a su boca. Estaba a punto de probar sus labios, pero me arrepenti el no estaba despierto y no, no Bella olvidate de eso.

Volvi a alejar mi cara de la suya, apoye la cabeza en la roca y intente dormir...

**Edward PVO:**

Ella se creia que estaba dormido, sabia fingir, por eso me apunte a las ridiculas clases de teatro para poder fingir delante de una chica y parece ser que funciono porque senti su respiracion cerca de la mia estaba seguro de que me iba a besar, pero de pronto se alejo y me dejo con las ganas de besarla.

Si ella me hubiera besado habria tenido que usar todo el autocontrol para no devolverle el beso y acerla mia en esa oscura cueva.

¿Porque se arrepentio? ¿Acaso no me queria? ¿No me deseaba como las demas chicas? Bella no era como las demas, nunca lo fue y nunca lo sera.

Abri los ojos y la vi completamente dormida. Parecia un angel, MI angel caido del cielo solo para mi.

Al mirarla asi dormida me sentia como un imbecil por haberla llevado a esa clase y por haberla besado a la fuerza, pero desde que me beso por primera vez. Algo nuevo nacio en mi...

Le di un beso en la mejilla y sali de la cueva, aun llovia. Pero necesitaba pensar. No la desperte porque parecia que estaba muy a gusto durmiendo.

El agua corria sobre mi cara mientras me alejaba de la cueva, no iba a dejarla sola. No podia alejarme de ella. Suspire, acaso era estoy lo que Emmett me decia de "amor a primera vista" no, eso era imposible. Yo no amaba a Bella, solo la deseaba. O eso pensaba. No se estaba hecho un lio.

Me sente en una roca y deje que mis pensamientos vagaran libres por mi cabeza. Solo pensaba en ella, ella, ella y mas ella. En su pelo, en su sonrisa, en esos ojos chocolate, pero sobretodo pensaba en ese beso que ella me robo y donde tambien se robo mi corazon.

Necesitaba probar otra vez su boca, pero me habia comportado como un imbecil. No me iba a perdonar tan facilmente, tenia que ganarme su corazon. Y luchar por ella, para que ni Mike, ni Black, se lleven a mi angel.

**Alice PVO:**

Sali de clase de Latin, puta vieja amargada ponerme a mi un cero por no saber pronunciar una palabra cuando le dije el trabajo entero. Sali de la clase echando humo, a esa vieja le pincharia las ruedas. Sonrei ante esa imagen, saque mi movil y lo encendi.

Me llegaron dos mensajes uno de Jasper y otro de Bella.

Decidi empezar por el mensaje de Jasper , el de Bella podia esperar.

_Mi querida duendecita, queria decirte que no paro de pensar en ti y en tu amor. Necesito tenerte a mi lado, abrazarte, besarte.. pero sobretodo quiero ver esa sonrisa que me alegra el dia. Te amo. Buzz._

- ¡Ohhhh! - abrace el telefono- ¡Que mono!

- ¿Quien es mono? - me dijo Emmett que venia caminando con Jasper al lado-

- Mi novio -le enseñe la lengua-

Lo mio con Jasper era un secreto, bueno un secreto que solo sabia Rose y Bella. Emmett y Edward no sabian nada, ni tampoco hacia falta, porque luego se lo dirian a Esme y no nos dejarian estar solos. Mire a Jasper y le sonrei, el en respuesta me guiño el ojo.

- Haber dime quien es es "novio" tuyo, que tengo que hablar con el.

- Eso a ti no te importa -me di la vuelta y me dirigi a mi proxima clase.-

Bueno, un mensaje leido. Ahora el de Bella. Lo lei y me quede parada en el sitio. ¿Que habia pasado? ¿Porque Bella se queria olvidar de Eddie? Corri al aparcamiento para ver si se habia llevado su furgoneta, pero no.

Tenia que encontrar a Edward, el timbre sono y yo seguia como loca por los pasillos buscando al idiota de mi hermano , sabia que siempre se quedaba con Tanya por los pasillos, haciendo a saber que cosa. Pero esta vez no estaba...

¿Donde se habian metido los dos?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

**Alice PVO:**

¿Dónde se habían metido Edward y Bella? Acaso… _no Alice, Bella aun es virgen… No creo que… ¡No! ¿_Cómo podía pensar eso? Bella era una buena chica no caería en la trampa de mi hermano. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos comiéndome el coco, que no sentí que alguien me seguía por los pasillos. Entonces de pronto alguien me cogio de la cintura y me llevo a una clase que estaba vacía, del miedo que tenia pensado que era otra vez James, no grite. No quería que me hiciera nada…

_- _Hola, mi pequeña duendecillo - suspire y me gire para ver a Jasper- ¿Por qué esa cara no te alegras de verme?

Jasper era tan dulce, siempre se preocupaba por mí. Siempre estaba ami lado. Le mire y se veía preocupado, Coji el borde de sus labios y los subí hacia arriba dibujando una sonrisa en su hermosa cara.

- No, solo que me asustaste bobo. - hice un puchero- ¿Cómo se te ocurre cojerme axial y meterme en el laboratorio? ¿No ves que nos pueden pillar? Emmett te mataría si te viera conmigo… Bueno y ami me encerraría en el desván para….

Jasper me tapo la boca con la mano. _El es Mio y de nadie mas._

- Psss…¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Sabes que no va a venir nadie. Además lo de Emmett me da igual, nadie me va a separar de ti, y si te encierra en el desván yo te salvaría….

Le mordí la mano y el me quito la mano de la boca.

- Me preocupo porque pensé que eras otra persona eso es todo -mire el suelo triste- mira, Jasper esto nunca se lo conté a nadie, el único que lo sabe es Edward.

- ¿Quién pensabas que era?

- James….

- ¿Qué te hizo el James ese? - Jasper puso un dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me la levanto- Me estas asustando Alice…

Suspire, iba a ser difícil explicarle que casi me mata un psicópata del que estuve enamorada cuando tenia solamente dieciséis años.

**Flashbacks:**

- ¡James! -corrí hasta el y me arroje en sus brazos- ¡Te extrañe! No sabes cuanto, las horas se pasan demasiado lentas sin ti.

- Hola pequeña -sonrío y me cojio en brazos- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Le mire con curiosidad no me puedo creer que se haya acordado de que hacíamos un mes. James es el hombre perfecto para mí, siempre mimoso y tierno conmigo. Aunque sea pequeña que el. Me amaba, me deseaba y sobretodo quería que estuviéramos juntos para siempre.

- ¿Qué sorpresa? Dime, dime

- Relájate amor, esta cerca de aquí. -Me Cojio de la mano y me llevo hasta su coche, abrió la puesta- Señorita… -me sonrío y yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto-

James se sentó en el asiento del conductor y empezó a manejar deprisa, hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Cada minuto, cada segundo me ponía más nerviosa y eso se notaba porque no paraba de morderme las uñas. Cuando por fin paro estábamos demasiado lejos de la ciudad, saque mi Mobil con disimulo. Mi mayor miedo se hizo realidad, no tenia cobertura, estaba perdida.

James empezó a reírse, yo lo único que hacia era rezar para que no me hiciera daño y que no me violara. Entonces de pronto, me agarro de las muñecas y me miro directamente a los ojos. Esta trastornado se veía, se notaba, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso? ¿Cómo me enamore de un idiota como el?

- ¿Te crees que soy idiota?

Yo lo mire más asustada que nunca, no sabia de que me hablaba. _Oh, dios mio. Ayudame, por favor líbrame de este loco…._

- ¡RESPONDEME! - y me golpeo- ¡NO SEAS TIMIDA!

El golpe fue seco y doloroso, ante eso lo único que hice fue llevarme la mano a la bocay empezar a llorar.

- ¿Te a dolido verdad? Pues imagínate como me duele ami, tenerte como "novia". Si eso se puede llamar así. - sentí otro golpe pero esta vez en mis costillas- que pena que esto tenga que terminar a si -me acariciaba el pelo- te podría haber querido de verdad, si fueras como Victoria.

- ¡No quiero ser una puta! ¡Como lo es ella! - grite y salí del coche-

Sabia perfectamente quien era Victoria, James la odiaba, o eso decía el… Ella era una "puma" si estaba casada con un millonario llamado Lauren, pero eso no le impedía acostarse con chicos que recién terminaban el instituto y eran vírgenes.

James siempre me contaba que ella iba detrás de el, pero el la rechasaba. Que solo me quería a mi y a nadie mas que ami. _¡TODO MENTIRAS! _

- ¡ALICE PERRA MAL NACIDA VEN AQUÍ! - James me agarro del pelo y me tiro al suelo- ¿Como puedes ser tan mal agradecida después del tiempo que estuve contigo? ¡Maldita hija de puta!

James no paraba de golpearme y yo me lamentaba y lloraba como una loca. Le gritaba una y otra vez que parase que me hacía demasiado daño. Pero el no paraba seguía pegándome cada vez más fuerte.

Yo me desmaye, y al despertarme estaba en el hospital rodeada de mi madre y de mis dos hermanos….. Nunca mas supe de James…

**Fin del Flashback.**

Le conte toda mi verdad a Jasper, le conté mi mayor miedo.. El me abrazaba y me acariciaba la espalda, no paraba de decirme que ese gilipollas no me iba a tocar ni a ver mas. Y eso era lo que más deseaba en este mundo no volver a verle nunca más.

**Jasper PVO:**

No podía asimilar lo que Alice me había dicho, ¿Cómo alguien fue capaz de lastimarla de esa manera? Si ella era la criatura más buena y más inocente que puede haber en este mundo. Lo mal que debió de pasarlo mi pobrecita niña. Y todo por ese James.

Quería matarlo, torturarlo hacerle pagar el daño que le hizo a Alice, y lo iba a hacer. Sabia que Elizabeth me ayudaría, me debía un favor. Encontraría a ese James.

- Alice, el ya no esta aquí, no va a venir a hacerte mas daño. No lo permitiré. - con mis pulgares le empecé a limpiar las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, se veía tan inocente, tan vulnerable - Y ya sabes que cumplo mis promesas -le di un tierno beso en los labios- Te amo.

Alice no dijo nada, solo empezó a llorar más fuerte y me abrazo. La deje llorar, tranquilamente, me senté en el suelo de la clase y la acune como a un bebe.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizo, solo me miro.

- Yo.. Tam…

- No, Alice. No hace falta que me digas que me amas, se que tu me quieres. Pero también se que tienes miedo a decir esas dos palabras. Lo se porque lo siento aquí dentro de mi - me lleve una de sus manos a mi corazón- Asíque no tienes porque decirme nada de lo que no estés completamente segura, yo no te obligo a nada. -Me lleve su mano a mi boca y la di un beso-.

La verdad me dolía eso, me dolia demasiadolía poder oírla decir que me ama, que sentí lo mismo que yo. Pero no podia obligarla a nada, cuando ella estuviera preparada me lo diria.

Estaba segupodía eso.

**Edward PVO:**

Estuve un buen rato meditando como conquistaría a Bella pero no tenia ideas lo suficientes buenas. Estaba echo un completo idiota, a la hora de pensar en como enamorar a una chica, la verdad nunca me lo habia planteado. Todas caian a mis había y me suplicaban que les diera una oportunidad. Pero Bella….

- ¡Bella!

¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de ella? ¿Cómo la he podido dejar sola? Seré animal, espero que no se haya despertado.

Empecé a correr lo más rápido que podía hacia la cueva donde había dejado a Bella dormida, no estaba muy lejos por lo que tarde muy poco en encontrar la cueva. Cuando mire dentro de ella, Bella no estaba, ni sus libros. Ella se había ido ….

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza y empecé a frotarme la nuca, definitivamente esta perdido, ella no iba a querer oír mis disculpas por haberla dejado tirada. _No te la mereces, deja que sea feliz con Black._

- ¡No eso nunca!

- Eso nunca ¿qué? - nada mas oír si voz me gire para mirarla- Hummm... Perdón si te asuste, pero salí fuera como ya no llueve…

No me había dado cuenta de que había parado de llover, lo único que hice fue mirarla y después mirar el sol. _Gracias._

Cuando volví la mirada hacia ella se me escapo un suspiro, se veía tan linda mojada. _No te la mereces, nunca._

- Edward, Umm .. ¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa?

- Claro -sonreí-

Iba a acercarme a ella y cogerla de la mano, pero empezo a caminar y yo la ha iba indicando como podria llegar a su casa. La verdad me conocia estos bosques como la palma de mi mano, nunca me podria perder en ellos.

**Continuara … … … **


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward PVO:**

Bella no hablo durante todo el camino hacia su casa, solo el sonido de nuestras pisadas, algún que otro pájaro, pero nada mas. _Silencio.._ Me estaba empezando a poner nervioso, al ver que ella no me hablaba, solo seguía mis instrucciones, _Derecha, recto.. _

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Acaso.. ¿me estaba enamorando de ella? Empecé a reírme de mi mismo, por pensar semejante estupidez.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Cullen? - Bella se giro y me miro mal, con asco, con.. ¿odio? ¿Ella pensaba que me estaba riendo de ella? No podria hacerlo, al menos ahora ya no podría.

Bella no dijo nada mas, empezó a correr y yo corrí detrás de ella. Como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Qué le había pasado?

- ¡Bella!

- Que te den, Cullen. - la oi gritar antes de entrar en su casa y cerrar la puerta de un portazo -

Me quede mirando la puerta de su casa, esperando que ella saliera y me digiera que estaba gastándome una broma, que no lo dijo de verdad. Pero eso no sucedió, al ver que no iba a salir mi ángel por esa puerta, decidí volver a instituto. Al fin de cuentas, deje mi auto ahí.

**Bella PVO:**

_Que te den, Cullen. _Esa entupida frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Había mandado a la mierda al chico que me gustaba. Edward, se lo merecía. ¿Quién se creía el que era? ¿El rey? No era ningún rey pero si el chico, que durante años me trae de cabeza, y que sabría que el solo me deseaba, pero solo por el sexo.

_Sabes bien que no es asi…_ Me dijo mi propia conciencia. Pero mentía, el si lo era no le importaba, encerrarse con la "Barbie tetona" la estúpida de Tanya en el armario de la limpieza, y tirarsela en ese mismo lugar. Mas de una vez les vi salir de ahí, ella salía echa una leona, con el pelo enredado, los labios rojos y como no, la camiseta sin abotonar. En cambio el, salía de allí como había entrado, despeinado si, pero siempre llevaba el pelo de esa manera, y la camiseta y los pantalones bien arreglados y bien puestos, nadie sospechaba de el. Solo la duende, Rose o Rosa como Emmett la llama últimamente y yo.

No me di cuenta, pero estaba llorando, subí las escaleras arrastrando los pies. Necesitaba una buena ducha caliente, algo que me relajara y me hiciera olvidar esta tarde…

_- ¡Suéltame! ¡Edward! ¡Me haces daño!_

_El no dijo nada hasta que me empujo dentro de una clase que estaba oscura y yo me aleje lo mas lejos que pude de el. _

_- ¿¡De que hablabas con Black! -me grito y se acerco ami- ¿¡QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJO!_

_Yo me frotaba el brazo y le miraba con odio. ¿Quien se creía el que era para gritarme de esa manera? ¿Mi padre? Ni siquiera Charlie me grita. _

_- Eso a ti no te importa._

¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué se altero tanto al ver a Jake, cerca de mí? Yo era libre, no era nada suyo, ni nunca seria suya… Eso no lo permitiría, primero prefiero que me siga trantando mal, que se ria de mi, antes que saber que para el solo soy la amante…

_- ¡Apartare me quiero...! -no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque Edward me beso-_

Nunca debí confiar en los planes de Alice y Rose, puede que con ellas funcionen pero conmigo esta claro que la cosa no es asi.

Me quite, la ropa mojada y la tire al cesto de la ropa sucia.

- Tengo que hacer la colada… -suspire y me mire en el espejo del baño. Mi pelo estaba completamente mojado, el maquillaje se me había corrido, dejando manchas negras debajo de mis ojos, y parecía mucho mas pálida que antes - Dios… Si parezco un fantasma…

Me metí debajo de la ducha, dejando que el agua corriera por mi piel, relajando mis músculos, haciéndome borrar todos los pensamientos y los malos momentos que pase esta tarde. Ojala pudiera quedarme debajo de la ducha todo el día, o al menos hasta que se me arrugara la piel.

¿Cómo era posible que este día se me hiciera tan largo? Decidí salir de la ducha, ya que tenía que hacer la colada, llamar a Alice para que me trajera mi auto…

- Que mas tendría que hacer… - me quede pensando pero no me acordaba **(Nota: De lo que Bella no se acuerda es que quedo con Jacob, ¿se acuerdan? XDDD) **Suspire, me enrosque en una toalla y me fui a mi cuarto. Me acerque a mi armario y rebusque dentro alguna ropa cómoda para ponerme, como mis pantalones preferidos grises y mi camiseta con agujeros, pero para mi desgracia no estaban, por lo que opte por coger un chándal rosa, que tenia al fondo del armario.

Este estúpido chándal me quedaba algo pequeño ya que había pasado más de… Um… ¿2 años? Desde que mi abuela, Xonia, la madre de mi madre Renne me lo regalo. No tenia nada en contra de mi abuela, era mi abuela al fin de cuentas pero aun así, tenia la entupida costumbre de regalarme cosas de color rosa, o de cojerme de los mofletes como si fuera una niña de 6 años.

_**Bailando ella te hipnotiza, el cuello te agarra y rompe tu camisa. Después que a todos envicia, y se creen que ganan, tengo una noticia. Ella no suelta na, na, na. (***)**_

Oí la canción de mi móvil, la tenia que cambiar, ya me estaba aburriendo de ella, demasiado animada para mi estado de animo ahora mismo. Salí corriendo de la habitación y fui al baño, busque mis pantalones y lo cogi, ni siquiera me moleste en mirar quien era.

- Bella, al habla- ¿Yo había dicho eso? Desde cuando me había vuelto tan idiota

- Belliiiiiiiiiiiii

Oh, OH. Eso no pintaba bien. ¿Qué hacia Emmett llamándome?

- No me llames así osito. - Oí como Emmett empezaba a reírse a carcajadas- Um, ya paso eh, ¿Qué pasa? Te volviste a pelear con ROSE, y necesitas que vaya a ver si esta como Hulk ¿o no?

- Belliiiiiiiiiiiii, saca Las garras. ¿Eres una gatita?

- Ag, Emmett ve al grano.

- ¿Dónde dejaste las llaves de tu furgoneta?

- ¿Para que lo quieres saber?

- Porque voy a mandar a Emmett a que te lo lleve - esta vez fue Alice la que le respondió-

- ¡Hola duende! , Pues están en el pantalón que llevaba esta mañana antes de que me vistierais como una Barbie…

- ¿Tan malo fue? - _Bastante…_

- Luego hablamos, dile a Emmett que se de prisa, no quiero que Charlie se entere de que me salte las dos ultimas horas…

- Vale, estate conectada al Messenger ¿si?

- Aha, bye.

No espere respuesta simplemente colgue, tenia muchas cosa que hacer, y sabia que si no me ponia ya, no iba a poder terminar nunca. Decidi empezar con la colada, separe la ropa blanca en un lado y la negra en otro, empeze por meDecidí lavar la de los colores.

Mientras la lavadora estaba puesta decidí, ponerme a hacer la cena y la comida para toda la semana asi, no me tendría que preocupar. Encendí la radio.

_So how did you get here under my skin_

_Swore that I would never le you back in_

_Should've know better_

_Then triyin to let you go_

'_Cause here we go go go again_

Empecé a cantar y a bailar al ritmo de la canción, no era buena bailarina ni tampoco una buena cantante pero al menos con eso conseguía relajarme y despejarme.

_Hard as I try I know i can't quit_

_Somenthing about you is so addictive_

_We're Fallin' together_

_You think that by now I'd know_

'_Cause here we go go go again_***

No se cuando tiempo me pase escuchando la radio y haciendo la comida, no mire el reloj ni una sola vez. _Las seis de la tarde. Hola me llamo, Tammi y durante la próxima hora la pasare al lado de vosotros. La próxima canción será 'Do yo remember' de Jay Sean. _No me lo podía creer ¿ya eran las seis? Cuando se permitiría pasado el tiempo tan deprisa, recordé que la lavadora debía de haber terminado ya, y tenía que poner dos más, con la ropa blanca y la ropa negra. Antes de subir a mi cuarto, me asome por la puerta para ver si mi coche ya estaba ahí, y asi era, Emmett me lo habia traido y habia dejado las llaves en el felpudo, las cogi y las deje en el cesto de las llaves.

Saque la ropa y la puse en la secadora, ya que en Forks seria un poco extraño salir a tender la ropa cuando aquí lo que predomina es la humedad. Mientras la segunda lavadora estaba lavando la ropa, decidí mirar mi correo ya que esta mañana no me dio tiempo a hacerlo y de paso conectarme al Messenger.

_Iniciando sesión… _Mientras el MSN se encendía, mire mi correo, la mayoría de los correos eran de mi madre. La mayoría de los correos era para preguntarme como me fue el día, si tenía novio, si tenía problemas en el instituto… En ese mismo momento me acorde ¡YO ESTABA CASTIGADA! Bueno, ya me quedaría mañana en TPI, no creo que la profesora se hubiese acordado de que yo estaba castigada… Me encogí de hombros…

_Disponible (7):_

**Alz :') I'm overboard and I need you're love to pull me up..**

**Lion (Ocupado)**

**Monkey-men (ausente)**

**Mike Dime si tu tomas, dime si fumas, dime si…**

**Angelaa Te quiero (L) 3O21O**

**Jazz **

**Rose (Ausente)**

Se abrió una ventana _**Alz :') I'm overboard and I need you're love to pull me up..**_

**Alz :') I'm overboard and I need you're love to pull me up I can't swin on my own It's too much… dice: **Holaaa

**Lamb: **Buenas :D

**Alz :') I'm overboard and I need you're love to pull me up I can't swin on my own It's too much… dice: **Cuentamelo todo!

**Lamb: **¿Qué quieres saber?

**Alz :') I'm overboard and I need you're love to pull me up I can't swin on my own It's too much… dice: **TOODOOOOOOOOOO

**Lamb: **Ay, alice no me quiero acordar de eso..

**Alz :') I'm overboard and I need you're love to pull me up I can't swin on my own It's too much… dice: **venga amiga.. Quiero saber que sucedió, el porque Eddie cuando llego a casa venia mojado…

**Lamb: **Bueno… vale te contare.. Pues después de que me vistierais me encontré con jake, y despues de eso, tu hermano me agarro del brazo. Empezo a gritarme que que hacia hablando con el.. Y me beso… despues de eso no me senti muy bien, por lo que quise irme a casa pero no tenia las llaves del coche, asique decidi ir andando, pero empezo a llover, y este me siguio..

**Alz :') I'm overboard and I need you're love to pull me up I can't swin on my own It's too much… dice: **O_O que mas que mas…

**Lamb: **na mas, nos escondimos en una cueva y, por un momento estuve de besarle, pero me arrepenti, no pienso ir mas detrás de el +.+ para que..

**Alz :') I'm overboard and I need you're love to pull me up I can't swin on my own It's too much… dice: **Bella..

**Lamb: **me da igual.. Seguire siendo la misma, paso de vuestro plan -.-" no sirve para nada, no funciona! Reconoce que tu tambien te equivocas Alice.

**Alz :') I'm overboard and I need you're love to pull me up I can't swin on my own It's too much… dice: **Lo siento amiga…

**Lamb: **Da igual-.-

Se abrio otra ventana naranja _Lion. _

**Lion: **hola

No le respondi, no queria hablar con el. Despues de lo mal que me trato en aquella clase, no quieria que me hablara.

**Lion: **Se que estas conectada

**Lion: **Joder bella.. Respondeme

Abri la ventana de ella y me despedi:

**Lamb: **Adios Alice nos vemos mañana en clases, te quiero. (K)

_Cerrando sesion…_

Baje a la sala de estar, encendi la televisión y me puse a buscar algun programa interesante. La verdad no miraba la televisión, sino que estaba pensando en otra cosa. En lo estupida que fui, al enamorarme de un creido, al pensar que el algun dia me iba a querer, que se iba a enamorar de mi, pero eso no era asi.. No.

- Hola, Bella.

- Hola papa, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

- Muy bien. Me muero de hambre ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?

- Hice lasaña… y tambien prepare la comida para mañana.

- Vale , si no te importa voy a darme una ducha y ahora bajo a cenar.

- Ok.

Apague el televisor y me fui a la cocina a poner los platos y a ponerle la cena ami padre. Mientras el se duchaba llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Ya va! - volvieron a timbrar- ¡Que ya voy! - acaso estaba sordo, o sorda? No me oia gritar. Baje las escaleras de dos en gracias a dios no me cai. Volvieron a timbrar , abri la puerta - ¡Que te oi la primera vez! - le grite-

- Pensé que te habías caído por las escaleras - Delante mia se encontraba un Jake sonriente.

- Pasa -me hice a un lado y el paso , fue directo a la sala de estar - Bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le paso algo a Billy? ¿A Embry? ¿Qué paso?

- Bella…

- ¿Es algo malo no?

- Bella..

- ¿Tan malo es?

- ¿Me quieres dejar hablar?

- Si mi capitán -me sonroje, pobre Jake no le deje que hablara- Lo siento -me sente a su lado y el escondio la cara en mi cuello-

- Vine a por ti..

- Umm…¿ qu..ee… ? - No sabia porque estaba tartamudeando, de lo unico que era conciente era que Jake me ponia demasiado nerviosa, y no conseguia hacer que mi sonrojo se fuera.

- Si, habiamos quedado. ¿Te acuerdas? - me dio un beso en el cuello-

- Vale, si quiero pedirte algo...

_No le escuche estaba demasiado concentrada mirando a Edward, cuando el me vio sonrio y luego de pronto se puso serio y rigido y empezo a caminar mas deprisa para acercarse ami y a Jake._

_- ¿Y que me dices lo haras?_

_- Si , claro que lo hare. -le respondi mientras miraba a Edward-_

_- Bueno pues te paso a recoger a las 9._

Justo en ese momento Charlie bajo y nos vio ami y a Jake. No sabia donde esconderme.

- Hola Charlie.

- Hola -respondio secamente mi padre- Muchacho tenemos que hablar.

Jake se levanto y fue a la cocina, solo oia partes de la conversación. Trague en seco, Charlie pensaba que yo y Jake eramos … PAREJA!

**Continuara….**

***** Cancion de Demi Lovato : Here we go again.**

**(***) Cancion de Khris y Angel : Na de na**


End file.
